The invention concerns a closure for a packaging container with a mechanically reinforced case for liquid or a free-flowing product. The case can be in the form of a folding carton, a plastic bottle, a metal or a glass container or a similar form.
A packaging container with a mechanically reinforced case and having a sealing liner inserted in the former, especially a liner that is blown from a preform, for which envelope and liner, which after separate manufacture are connected together with the aid of an adapter top that is adapted to receive their respective openings and enclose a product dispensing opening in the liner, is described in DE-OS 30 45 710.4.
In the prior art combination system of two packaging components the adapter top essentially has a pure connecting function and serves to simplify the assembling. For this purpose, the adapter top is drawn over the preform used for producing the sealing liner before its forming, i.e. inflating, and fixed on the preform in a position secured against twisting circumferentially. By forming the preform, for example by an inflating process, the adapter top is then also secured, either before or after insertion into the case, in the axial direction of the sealing liner produced from the preform. To produce the solid, permanent connection between liner and adapter top, the latter must be attached first to the preform and the preform must be inflated through the adapter top, especially with the aid of a separate arbor or heated blowing mandrel. The adapter tops shown in the prior art patent specification thus consist essentially of a circular area surrounding the product dispensing opening and the coupling parts needed to connect the sealing liner and case.
A metering device with a ball valve that can be disposed within a vessel containing a liquid can have a ball valve that closes the product dispensing opening of the container when the latter is in a certain tilted position is described in DE-OS 30 26 067.4. The opening in this measuring device is formed as a lateral slit-shaped opening of the ball valve tubular housing extending in the axial direction to the adapter top opening. Dispensing a product from prior closing devices results from pressing on a suitably flexible container which releases measured squirts.